Ritual
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Para la primera parte del ritual los chicos tienen que ir más allá de sus limites sexuales, fácil con todas las feromonas y drogas que hay en el ambiente.


"Todo es muy extraño", dijo Marty.

Jules bailaba sensualmente en medio de la sala ante la mirada incomoda del resto de sus amigos.

"Tengo una teoría…", dijo MArty.

"Y esa es la señal para irnos", dijo, Curt tomando la mano de Jules, "Vamos nena", dijo, conduciéndola a su habitación. "Puedes decirle tu teoría a Holder, si no está muy ocupado en desvirginar a Dana"

"Jules ¿no quieres recostarte?", preguntó Dana intentando salvar a su amiga.

"Ese es el punto", contestó Curt en una clara alusión sexual.

"No, espera, tengo una idea", dijo Jules, deteniéndose en seco, "Ven Dana".

En el cuarto de Dana, Jules comenzó a bailar sensualmente, rozando con su cuerpo el de su amiga. La chica pelirroja se veía tímida y apenada, pero no parecía disgustarle.

"Vamos Dana, baila conmigo", dijo Jules.

"Pero pueden vernos", dijo Dana mirando el falso espejo en la pared.

"Eso es lo más divertido", dijo Jules, antes quitarle el suéter a su amiga, "Vamos Dana, hay que darles espectáculo".

"Sí, vamos Danna", dijo entusiasmado Curt.

Del otro lado del falso espejo Curt y Holden observaban atentos lo que ocurría.

"¿Sabes que no pueden oírte?", preguntó Holden. "Además no creo que sea correcto que estemos aquí".

"Tonterías, no me perderé esto por nada del mundo. Si ellas quieren dar espectáculo ¿quién soy yo para impedírselo?", dijo Curt.

Jules comenzó a desabrochar la floreada blusa de Dana.

"¿Sabes amiga? Creo que eres muy sensual", dijo Jules al liberar a Dana de su blusa.

"¿Enserio lo crees?", preguntó Dana, llevando de inmediato sus manos a sus senos para ocultarlos.

"Claro que sí ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que soy sexy?", preguntó Jules desabrochando su propia blusa.

Dana asintió con la cabeza esquivando apenada. Curt comenzó a estrujar el paquete de su entrepierna.

"No te escuché", dijo Jules despojándose de su blusa y acerándose a jugar con el pelo de de su amiga.

"Sí".

"Sí, ¿qué?".

"Sí eres sexy".

"¿Tanto como para darme un beso?"

Dana se quedó en silencio, volteando a ver apenada el falso espejo.

"Vamos amiga es sólo un inocente beso", dijo Jules acercando su rostro al de Dana.

"Vamos Dana, hazlo", suplicó Curt en un susurro.

"¡Eres unos pervertido!", exclamó asqueado Holden.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó indiferente Curt sin dejar de ver a las chicas.

Holden se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar.

"¿Vas a besarme o no?", vivió a preguntar Jules.

Dana continuó en silencio pero movió la cabeza para asentir.

"¡Bien!", exclamó Curt.

Dana cerró los ojos y elevó sus labios, Jules acercó los suyos y el beso comenzó.

Curt fue más allá, bajó su cierre y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón para sacar su erecto miembro. De inmediato comenzó a bombearlo.

"Oh amigo no hagas eso", dijo Holden.

"No te concentres en mí", dijo Curt, "Míralas a ellas".

Holden volteó su mirada a en dirección a las chicas pero no pudo concentrarse en lo que ocurría del otro lado del cristal sorprendido por el impresionante tamaño del miembro de Curt.

Las chicas seguías besándose, parecía que el pudor de Dana poco a poco se iba perdiendo. Jules lo sabía, así que tomó las manos de Dana y las colocó sobre sus pechos. Dana se asuntó al sentir unos senos que no eran los suyos, pero Jules no le permitió retirarse, por el contrario comenzó a masajearse con las manos de la pelirroja.

"¡Oh, si!", exclamó Jules, "Me gusta ¿y a ti?".

"Sí" contestó tímidamente Dana pero concentrada en los bellos senos de su sexy amiga.

"Entonces ayúdame con esto", dijo Jules dándole la espalda a Dana.

"¿Quieres que…?", balbuceó Dana.

"Sí, quítame el sujetador".

"¡Oh por dios!", exclamó Curt.

Danna así lo hizo, desabrochó el sujetador, Jules se encargó del restó y se dio la vuelta, mostrando orgullosa sus firmes pechos.

"¿Te gustan?", preguntó Jules.

"Sí", respondió Dana.

"¿Entonces por qué no los tocas?".

Dana regresó sus manos a los pechos de Jules modelándolos suavemente, ganando confianza a cada segundo trascurrido.

"¡Oh sí Dana! Me encanta como lo haces. ¿Sabes? sólo una chica sabe como tocar el cuerpo de otra chica".

"¿Enserio?", preguntó Dana.

"Sí ¿quieres ver?".

Dana asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de darle la espalda a Jules. La rubia de inmediato desabrochó el sujetador de la pelirroja, y le ayudo a quitarse la prenda.

"Lindos pechos", dijo Jules poniendo sus manos sobre los senos de Dana.

"No como los tuyos".

"No digas tonterías, son hermosos", dijo, comenzando a acariciarlos.

Jules continuó trabajando la zona, provocando que su amiga pusiera los ojos en blanco. Poco a poco la rubia fue expandiendo su zona de trabajo, bajando sus manos al vientre de la pelirroja.

"¿Te gusta amiga?", preguntó Jules.

"Me encanta", dijo Dana, "Pero quiero saber ¿hasta dónde vamos a llegar?".

"¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?", preguntó Jules sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de su amiga.

Los chicos se pegaron al cristal atentos a la respuesta de Dana.

"Hasta lo último", respondió Dana antes de basar la boca de su amiga.

"Así me gusta", dijo Jules en cuanto su boca quedo libre.

Jules desabotonó su mini short y lo dejó caer de manera muy sensual. Mientras que Dan, ligeramente apenada, quitó sus pantalones.

"Ven chica sexy", dijo Jules besando a Dana.

Las manos de ambas chicas comenzaron a recorrer delicadamente sus cuerpos, conociendo por primera vez cada rincón del cuerpo de la otra.

"¡Holden! Dije que te concentraras en las chicas ¿Por qué me sigues viendo?".

¡Es que tu pene es enorme!", exclamó Holden.

"¿Enserio?", preguntó Curt.

"Sí, impresionante", Holden.

"Eso lo sé bien. Pregunto que si el hecho de que mi pene sea grande es motivo suficiente para que no le quites la mirada de encima."

Holden se quedó en silencio apenado.

"¿No será que te gusta?", preguntó Curt atento en lo que las chicas hacían.

"No, como crees", dijo Holden, riendo nervioso al sentirse descubierto.

"¿Seguro?", dijo Curt, volteando a ver a Holden por un instante.

"Sí".

"Que lastima, porque quería que alguien se encargar de él".

El silencio se hiso entre los dos amigos. Del otro lado del cristal las chicas cayeron en la cama sin dejar de tocarse y besarse.

"Está bien", dijo Holden rompiendo el silencio, "Quiero hacerlo".

"Todo tuyo", dijo Curt retirando las manos de su pene.

Holden se arrodilló frente a Curt y tomó el miembro de su amigo, de inmediato comenzó a bombearlo con intensidad.

"¡Oh, sí!", exclamó Curt.

Jules fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Dana, dibujando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su vientre. Tomó las bragas de encaje de su amiga y las retiró.

"¿Estás lista para tocar el cielo?", preguntó Jules entre las piernas de Dana.

La pelirroja asintió moviendo la cabeza. Jules entonces comenzó a besar la vulva de Dana. La pelirroja comenzó a gemir.

Holden no pudo resistirse y llevó el miembro de Curt dentro de su boca, mientras que su mano derecha se adentró bajo la playera del rubio acariciando el tonificado abdomen de su amigo.

La lengua de Jules comenzó a marcar los labios de la vulva de su amiga, haciendo que la intensidad de sus gemidos fuera en aumento.

Curt estaba muy excitado con el juego de las chicas y el trabajo de Holden, que se quitó su chamara deportiva, su camisa a cuadros y su playera, desnudando enteramente su torso. Se separó de Holden y salió de la habitación con intención de unirse a las chicas. Intentó una y mil veces abrir la puerta de la habitación de Dana pero resultó imposible.

"Curt ¿qué pasa?", preguntó Marty desde la sala, dejando a un lado su porro, al ver semidesnudo a su amigo intentar abrir la puerta.

Curt no contestó, frustrado, regresó a la habitación de Holden. Su amigo aun seguía de rodillas en el piso y del otro lado del cristal Jules seguía trabajando la vulva de Dana. La excitación de Curt era tanta que tomó a Holden de los hombros y lo levantó del piso. Desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de su amigo y le bajó sus pantalones.

"Chicos…", interrumpió Marty desde la puerta, "¿Que está ocurriendo?", extrañado al ver las escenas e n ambos lados del cristal.

Curt no hizo caso, le dio la vuelta a Holden y le bajó su trusa blanca, para luego hacer que se inclinara, dejando libre su bien formado trasero.

"¡Waw! Lindo culo Holden", exclamó Marty.

Holden, apenado, no contestó.

Curt puso la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Holden y sin más, se sumergió dentro de su amigo. Holden gritó por el dolor que intromisión le provocó. Curt no esperó a que Holden se acostumbrara y comenzó a bombear a su amigo. Holden tuvo que aferrarse al cristal para que resistir las embestidas.

Mientras que del otro lado del cristal Jules se levantó para recostarse en la cama, a un lado de Dana. Tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la llevó a su sexo para ambas estimularse mutuamente.

"Cuando termines con Holden ¿podrías prestarme su culo?", dijo Marty, después de sentarse en la cama tras de Curt para apreciar el doble espectáculo, mientras su mano bajó a su entrepierna estimulando el bulto de su pantalón.

Pasado en tiempo, Jules se giró, quedando con Dana en posición de 69, devorándose la una a la otra. Mientras que Curt terminó por venirse dentro de Holden.

"Tu turno", le dijo Curt a Marty saliendo de Holden.

Holden se mantuvo en su posición, sólo volteó la cabeza para ver a Marty. Éste último se levantó de la cama y retiró su chamarra, su suéter y su camisa blanca, revelando su bien formado torso ante la sorpresa de todos. Marty tenía un cuerpo delgado pero increíblemente marcado, cubierto por una tupida capa de pelo que enmarcaba aun más sus músculos.

"¡Waw! Luces bien", exclamó Holden.

"¿Por qué escondías todo eso?", dijo Curt.

"Gracias. Ahora veamos que escondes tú", le dijo Marty a Holden.

Marty retiró la camisa de Holden, así como las dos playeras llevaba encima. El tonificado cuerpo de Holden quedó completamente desnudo.

"Tú también tienes un buen cuerpo", dijo Marty.

Luego separó los glúteos y se adentró en Holder. No le costó trabajo pues el tamaño del miembro de Curt dejó dilatadas las entrañas de Holder. Una vez adentro, Marty comenzó a mecerse, rodeando con una brazo la cintura de Holder mientras que con sus manos acariciaban el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo. Tras de ellos, Cort se sentó en la cama, aunque flácido quiso disfrutar del doble espectáculo. Pronto la mano de Marty que acariciaba el cuerpo de Holder bajó para bombear su miembro.

"¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?", dijo Cort, más como aviso que como pregunta.

Curt se colocó tras de Marty, estaba erecto una vez más, sin aviso alguno se adentró en Marty y de inmediato comenzó el bombeo. Tan pronto se acostumbro, Marty continuó con el bombeo. Pronto el tren de chicos se movía coordinadamente, mientras las chicas continuaban entretenidas con el 69. Los minutos pasaron, y casi coordinados, los chicos de ambos lados del cristal llegaron a su orgasmo.

"Listo, la orgía ya se realizó", dijo Sitterson tras de su panel de control.

"Pero ahora se necesitar de una nueva virgen ¿no?", preguntó Truman.

"No", intervino Lin, "El sexo lésbico no cuenta para los antiguos".

"Mientras no haya penetración no hay problema", dijo Hadley.

"Bueno, entonces que comience la matanza", dijo Sitterson mirando la pantalla.


End file.
